My Darling Child
by Spanglepants
Summary: Bill's daughter he never knew he had shows up at the Compton Residence, a vampire herself. That same vampire also turned up at Fangtasia one night. Complications arise between Bill and Eric.
1. A New Face

**Daring Child**

Bill was reading a book in his office when he heard a car pull up in his front yard. Immediately he became suspicious, no residents of this town would pull up to his house unannounced. Setting down his book Bill stalked towards his front door. There was a small silhouette he didn't recognise, perhaps the same height as Sookie but the wrong shape, plus he would be able to sense Sookie, and this was a scent he could not place.

The silhouette tapped delicately on Bill's door. Bill braced himself for the stranger outside. He pulled back the door to see a young girl, maybe eighteen or nineteen, facing him with large brown eyes. It was her eyes he was fixated on, he didn't know why but he couldn't look away.

"I'm sorry to knock on your door this late," Bill could tell this was said more out of social conduct than any actual sorrow, "but I believe this is the house I was born in." She spoke softly more focused on this interior of Bill's house than him.

"This house, are you sure? You are far too young to be the daughter of the previous resident." There was something about this young stranger, familiar but simultaneously completely unknown. "This is the Compton residences, passed down throughout the generations."

"So I am in the right place then. Hard to recognise, I haven't seen this home since I was a small child."

"You're a Compton?" That can't be correct unless however, excuse me for asking, you are illegitimate." The girl giggled, Bill instantly began to relax.

"Compton yes, illegitimate no, not really at least. My father never knew about me." Smiling, she paused. "I never met him; he died in the war before he even knew about me. That was _a long_ time ago now"

The realisation burst into Bill's head. Vampire, she's a vampire. He looked her up and down; her pale white skin, soft features, the posture of someone much older than she appeared. How did he not see it? She began to giggle again, aware of what he was thinking.

"Really, it took you this long to realise I'm a vampire. That's a little sad to be honest." She quickly flashed her fangs, "My name's Mina, what should I call you?"

"Bill. William Compton." He very second his words pasted his mouth the girl, Mina's eye's doubled in size. Then it dawned on him. A Compton, one who was never known by her father, since she is a vampire her father would be old, old enough to be in a war.

"Your mother, tell me what is her name." Her silence confirmed that they were thinking the same thought. "Mina please, I should know."

"Caroline, Caroline Compton. I'm named after my father you see. Wilhelmina Caroline, that's my full name." Her eyes now fixed on Bill; they were locked together, unable to break their gaze.

"She was my wife. So therefore you must be my child."

It was a full minute before anyone spoke.

"Come in, please. Sit down; make yourself comfortable, can I get you anything?" The words rushed out of his mouth, he had not even realised he said anything. He had to know her, he wanted to learn everything little thing about her. Bill obviously had made peace with the death of Thomas and Sarah but this girl, a gift, a child of his, a child he never knew.

Mina on the other hand couldn't even string a thought together. She was a vampire the last thing she expected was to run into her human family, let alone a father. Someone she had not even thought of since her human years. She stiffly entered her old home and found her way to seat. "This is, unexpected, to say the least." She was at a loss for words, not something she was known for.

"How are you, how have you been, are you happy in life?" Bill felt giddy; she was the splitting image of Caroline and him. Glazed over eyes was all he got in response. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to overwhelm you but this is amazing, I'm thrilled you knocked on my door. Or your door should I say, feel free to stay as long as you need."

She managed to croak out a sound. "Um… I'm fine and in total shock, yourself?"

"Absolutely astounded, I think you made my heart start beating again out of shock." Bill had another obvious fact dawn upon him, she is a vampire, and his child like him was a creature of darkness. "How?" Mina arched her eyebrows signalling that he had not actually asked her a question. "How did you become a vampire?"

She smiled brightly. "Right, well it was back when I was 18, I was known as a trouble maker. I went out _a lot_, often without telling anyone. I had meet a group of exciting new people in Tennessee when I had gone to visit Sarah, we got on so well they said they would come down to Bon Temps so we could hang out. They kept their word, a few weeks after I returned they came to visit. My mother didn't approve of them because they would only appear at night, I'm sure you can gather why. It was a small group but one guy, Peter really caught my attention. After a few days of sneaking out to meet them it became me just sneaking out to see him. I told him how I dreamed of leaving Bon Temps and how I dreaded having to become a wife and mother, it's never been something I wanted. One night he told me that all of that could happen, that I could experience the world like I could never even imagine that I wouldn't have to worry about growing old, fat and withering away. Naturally I was interested but very sceptical, that's when he told me, and Peter told me all about his world and vampires, how they lived and what they could do. I knew, I knew the very moment he stopped talking that is what I wanted, I needed, and it was like a dream come true. And that's how it happened. I went home first, gathered my belongings and left. I realise it would have been horrible for my mother, I feel guilt about that but this one my chance and I couldn't let it go."

Bill sat absorbing the story. "You chose to be a vampire. To give up life and live in the darkness." Mina nodded. "Wow, you must regret it at times." Mina was shaking her head, "Never."


	2. A Slight Complication

Bill lay awake in his cubby after Mina left for the night, his mind was so busy. He was so pleased that this girl had walked into his life, for the first time in over 100 years he had someone that he could call family and for that he was thrilled. She was so interesting she had told him of her travels, her adventures, her life both human and vampire. He would need far more time to accept that she had chosen to be a vampire and embraced it so. It did not seem right for her to be a vampire so was earnest and outgoing and her smile that so beautiful and innocent. It was her smile that warmed Bill it made him feels like they had known each other for a lifetime, simultaneously she remained an enigma, she was holding back and he didn't know why.

However, Bill was not the only vampire Mina had recently met.

Mina had no plans on staying in Bon Temps, the plan was visit the old place may be get a snack and leave again. She couldn't have imagined all that followed one small trip to one very small town. The day before her journey into Bon Temps she had decided to book a hotel in Sheveport, in her human life she would sneak off to Sheveport whenever possible so see thought she would check out the town she had once loved. Mina pulled up to the well-known vampire bar Fangtasia, she was hungry and fang-bangers were such easy meals.

Eric sat in his chair watching his patrons' go-by, he was starved but feeling particularly picky tonight, he wanted a bit more than a meal. His eye's scanned the room looking for someone delectable; the humans tonight looked like they had all already been enjoyed by some vampire all too recently for Eric's liking, he wasn't going to have some other vampire's sloppy seconds. There was a group of new college kids in, probably pledges for some human frat, they looked frigid and afraid, Eric did love the scent of fear but couldn't be bothered dealing with first-timers. Eric was ready to give up when he saw someone would quench at least one of his… desires.

Leaning against the bar was a fairly young vampire clearly looking for some prey as well; her eye's darting from human to human. He watched her eye's fixate on a girl in her early twenties dancing by herself, slowly the buxom brunette closed in. Eric too found himself walking towards this same human reaching her a split-second sooner than the other vampire. He took the arm of the human with his eyes locked into the vampire's.

Looking up with deep brown eyes the vampire woman spoke, "I saw her first." She spoke sharply but in such a sweet voice, the human looked from vampire to vampire clearly loving the misdirected attention.

Eric grinned back "I am older, stronger, far more powerful and the sheriff of this town. I'm taking her unless we can come to such sort of deal." With that the human and the two vampires headed into his office.

Eric and Mina intensely stared into each other's eyes; Mina grinned and pushed Eric into his couch.

The moaning was intense, each pushing and pulling the other, bodies thrusting together, leaving no part of the body untouched. Eric would pin Mina down so she would pull his hair, dragging his muscular body on to hers. They bit, sucked and clawed at each other's skin, she rolled herself on top grinding him deeper into her and he poured himself into her breasts biting on the skin. At this point Eric paused momentarily, he grabbed the stunned human and with his fangs tore open her skin, pouring blood into Mina's mouth, drinking from the human himself, and then cutting the human deeper so her blood poured out over Mina where he began to lap the blood off her naked body.

Although neither needed to breathe they both lay there, naked and panting on the ground. Eric looked to the left to see the dead bloodless human on the floor then looking to his right he watched the lustful young vampire lick the remaining blood off her body. He was more than pleased with himself right now.

"What's a young vampire such as you doing here in Shreveport?"


	3. The Connections Arise

Bill didn't want to scare Mina away by coming on too strong but she disappeared so often. He understood that she wanted to ease into this, it's just she would never say where she was going or where she had been. What was she hiding from him? He saw her walk past his door.

"Mena are you going out?"

"Yeah," she smiled "I probably won't be long tonight. Want to do something when I get back?"

"Mena you keep disappearing and you won't tell me where you go,"

"Bill I-"

"No it's fine, I understand. You feed on humans. You haven't eaten anything since you've got here and you know I'm a mainstreaming. Thank you for respecting my lifestyle."

"Yeap, that's it. I didn't want to offend you. I understand mainstreaming can be hard, I don't want to burden you anymore."

Bill smiled, "Mena you are no burden to me. You may eat here if you wish to, or not. Do whatever you want."

"Oh my God that was amazing." Eric and Mena lay on the ground. "That was, wow."

Eric smirked, "I'm glad to see what an impact I can make on you." Mena rolled her eyes and playful pushed him away.

"You know someone today asked me where I kept disappearing off to. They thought that I was running off to feast on humans, which I suppose is sometimes true." Licking blood off her hand they both laughed. "They thought I was showing respect to the mainstreaming movement, of course not coming here to let you _disrespect_ _me and my body in every way possible_."

With that Eric readied himself for another round, "Sorry Sheriff, going to hang with my mainstreaming friend now." He was pushed off of her.

"Let's go again, I'm busy tomorrow night." He was amused by the pout across her face. "Can't wait that long? Do you need me to fill you with satisfaction?"

She played with her hair, "God you're so vain. I'm just sad because everyone is busy tomorrow." She smirked and tossed her head back, "I'm sure I can find someone to _entertain me_." Eric pushed her down and jumped on top.

"Sorry I planned on coming back sooner but I got preoccupied." Bill saw a mischievous smile along her face.

Bill hated this but this was one of the nights where he had to go off and play politics, talking business, image and so forth. He would much rather being staying home with Mena as it was one of the few nights where she wasn't going out. He lit up when he saw here today, as appeared more casual more natural than she usually looked.

"I'm hoping this will wrap up quickly tonight. If it does I would love if we did something together." His eagerness translated into his voice.

Mena picked up on this and smiled. "Yeah that sounds nice. I feel so bad I've kept running out on you lately." Bill was thrilled by this, perhaps she had just needed time to adjust.

Eric usually loved his role as sheriff however tonight was different. He hated having to sit in on stupid conversations about the vampire image and how each area maintained it. In fact he hated it immensely. Why should he have to put up with bureaucratic nonsense? He wasn't going to; he thought it was best that he skipped this one out. He texted Bill 'sorry can't make it, emergency at Fangtasia.' Followed by a text to Mena, 'the night has freed up. How about we make the best of it, get to Fangtasia.'


	4. Cutting Classes

Bill hated this but this was one of the nights where he had to go off and play politics, talking business, image and so forth. He would much rather being staying home with Mena as it was one of the few nights where she wasn't going out. He lit up when he saw here today, as appeared more casual more natural than she usually looked.

"I'm hoping this will wrap up quickly tonight. If it does I would love if we did something together." His eagerness translated into his voice.

Mena picked up on this and smiled. "Yeah that sounds nice. I feel so bad I've kept running out on you lately." Bill was thrilled by this, perhaps she had just needed time to adjust.

Eric usually loved his role as sheriff however tonight was different. He hated having to sit in on stupid conversations about the vampire image and how each area maintained it. In fact he hated it immensely. Why should he have to put up with bureaucratic nonsense? He wasn't going to; he thought it was best that he skipped this one out. He texted Bill 'sorry can't make it, emergency at Fangtasia.' Followed by another text, 'the night has freed up. How about we make the best of it, get to Fangtasia now.'

Eric pushed straight through to his office when Pam signalled to him that she was here. He opened the door so hard it was a miracle it stayed attached to the wall. She was draped over his desk chair staring up at him through longing eyes, her lips parted, and her jacket open onto her bare skin. No words were needed, in a flash he had pulled her onto the ground, ripping off each other's clothes; he pushed her below and plunged inside.

Bill wondered around the hotel lobby, he had just seen Eric's text. Neither of them enjoyed politics but Eric had another thing coming if he thought he could just run off and leave him with the burden. After all Bill was king and Eric was just _his _sheriff. Bill would bring Eric back kicking and screaming if he had to. He ran off into the night.

"You are mine." He held both her wrists against the concrete floor, "Say it."

She shot back cheekily "I'm not human, you don't have that kind of control over me sweetheart."

"I have all the control. I can make you bend to my every whim." He forced himself in harder while she shirked with delight. "Now say that you are mine and that I am your master." She playful tried to pull herself on top but he kept her down and flipped her onto her stomach. "Say that you live to please me." He thrust inside.

"I am yours and I only exist to please you." She gasped out between her moans

"I only exist to please you_, what_? Finish it."

"I am yours and I only exist to please you, _master_." Eric grinned; he turned her back to face him and kissed her.

"Good girl."

Bill entered Fangtastia looking for Eric, when he wasn't in his throne he approached the office door, only to be stopped by Pam.

"Well isn't everyone cutting their classes today?" she said in her smooth voice, "Look Bill; Eric is getting preoccupied right now with all kinds of tasty, why don't you just him the night?" Disregarding Pam's words he pushed into Eric's office.


	5. In the Office

Bill looked up to see Eric naked over a girl, moans filling the air. He looked away from the two on the office floor.

"Clearly this is not the time, can't you see that I'm busy?" He didn't bother to stop. "Why don't you just leave and we can talk about your conference later."

"Eric you cannot just run out of these, it is you responsibility as sheriff and as your king I elected you to join me." Eric was just about to speak when the girl below him froze then tried to hide behind the desk.

"I didn't think you would be so adverse to people walking in, have you lied about your confidence?" His grin was soon overtaken by confusion, she looked almost panicked and he sat up to see. When Eric moved Bill caught a glimpse of the girls face. He stared at the face of his child looking right back at him. He wanted to cover her naked body and hold her like a small child in his arms, but there was something he needed to do more. Eric was going to ask what was happening but soon found himself up against a wall.

Bill smashed Eric against the concrete wall and punched him directly in the face, he pulled his fist back to do it again, but Eric caught it and smiled. He threw Bill to the ground and smirked thinking this was over. Bill wasn't done through; he got Eric in the leg and brought his down to the ground as well again going to punch him. This time however his fist was caught by somebody else. Mena had snapped back to reality and held Bill.

Bill stood up, "put some clothes on." Eric didn't understand what was going on, how did these two know each other, and why did Mena seemed so embarrassed about her nudity? "What is happening here?"

"Apparently more than I imagined." Eric could see Bill wanted to rip him to pieces. "How do you know each other?" Mena looked away while Bill stared straight at him.

Gruffly Bill returned, "She is my daughter."

"You sired a vampire? I didn't know that you had that in you."

Bill flushed in anger. "She is my human daughter of flesh and blood turned by another many years ago." Eric furrowed his brow. "Neither knew of each other until two weeks ago when she turned up at my door. "How did _this_ come to be?" Bill asked in complete disgust.

Eric smirked at Bill and walked towards Mena. "Oh so I got frisky with the king's daughter?" Bill let out a primal growl and stepped forward.

"Oh my god Eric shut up." Mena was back in focus, "Bill try to relax and Eric, stop being a douche." She sighed and looked at both of them. "A king and a sheriff, why didn't I realise you would know each other? Fuck."

"It doesn't matter now, why don't you get your stuff and we'll go home." Bill would only look to Mena so when he saw the confused look on her face he had to look at Eric. He was also looking towards her. Bill felt his temper shorten when she stepped towards Eric. "Mena enough of this let's go. I am your father do as I say!"

She was taken aback by his words "What? No. I'm not a child Bill. Eric and I have been having a great time; I'm not a human child to be dragged home. I am only 40 years younger than you." Eric wrapped his arm around her, she rolled her eyes to him and turned back to face Bill expectantly.

"How long has this been going on?" Bill needed to know everything now.

"Well," Eric slid in, "You said she appeared at your door two weeks ago, almost the same story as I have. Hopefully what happened after that was not the same." Bill balled up his fists at the reply.

"Eric don't be an arsehole, are you trying to make him explode?"

Bill interjected, "So every night when you've disappeared off _this_ this where you've been going? To be with him?"

"Oh so he's been the 'mainstreaming friend' who was asking where you would go. Thank Christ you must have taken after your mother in looks and you're definitely not Bill-like in personality." He loved to be able to wind Bill up like this. "Bill congratulations, she's stunning and a complete sex-kitten. He watched Mena massage her forehead and Bill expression turn to complete bloodlust.

"One more comment like that, if you touch her one more time I will have you arrested and staked."

"Bill don't say that, you obviously know Eric so you know he's a complete arsehole like that." She stepped forward, out from under Eric's arm but grabbed his hand instead. "I know you're not like this, please don't make us part on bad terms because if you do something to him I will leave." Eric tightened his grip on her hand.

Bill's heart sunk, he could think of her disappearing out of his life but to have to have her stay he would have to share her with Eric of all people. "Mena he is a liar and manipulative he will throw you away when he gets bored."

"Those sound like some common vampire traits. I know you hold on to your human side and wish that I did too, but I don't. I enjoy his company, I enjoy yours too."

Bill gritted his teeth, he felt like tearing Eric to shreds but he composed himself. "So that is what I must accept to kept you around, then I accept. I love you Wilhelmina, you are my only family I will not see you go. He was happy to see her beautiful smile looking at him.

"Oh god, Wilhelmina Compton as in the female for William, great." Bill again was glad to see that at least something was bugging Eric.

"I would like to speak to Eric please, alone." Eric nodded before Mena could protest, "Just talking, nothing else." Eric nodded again but to Mena this time. As she turned hesitantly towards the door Eric stopped her and kissed her, making sure Bill could see his tongue sliding right down her throat.


	6. A Brief Chat

The tension in the room was overpowering, both men glaring at each other. Bill stared down Eric with complete contempt whilst Eric looked more than a little pleased with himself. Eric motioned towards the chair opposite his own as he sat down. Bill just continued to eye up the Viking.

Bill gathered his breath and spoke. "What is your intention here? What are you playing at?"

Eric rested his eyes. "Bill I believe it was made obvious that I did not know of her parentage before you came storming in tonight." Eric smiled. "Even I cannot make up schemes without the details."

"So you were unaware of her relationship to me." Eric looked at him exacerbated and nodded. "Well what happens now? Clearly your performance hints that you find pleasure in getting under my skin."

Eric couldn't help himself, "I find pleasure in other things too." Bill balled up his fists.

"What are you going to do with her now Eric! I will not let you use her as a tool to anger me, I will not have it!" He could feel himself fuming again.

Eric met Bill's gaze. "I believe that is up to her, she obviously has no plans to stop and neither do I." He paused, "she's her own woman, Bill." He mocked Bill with his tone.

Bill paused to contain his anger, so not to satisfy Eric, and thought. "So we come to an impasse, where both of us seem to be restricted in what to do." Eric raised his eyebrow quizzically. "I am no fan of this, relationship, however I seem to have no say in the matter but I can only imagine that if you act ill towards her she may lose that protective stance her has for you and being the king has benefits."

"Is that a threat Bill?"

"It's just a word of warning from a loving father." Eric laughed at his response.

Both men tired of the argument got up and headed out of the room to find Mena. When they entered the main room of Fangtasia they were instead greeted by Pam.

"Well tonight has had an interesting turn of events hasn't it boys." She looked to both Bill and Eric. "Your princess has decided to stay at a hotel tonight, I can't imagine why." She laughed. Bill nodded to goodbye to Pam and left without looking at Eric. Eric then smiled at Pam before returning to his office.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the story chapter. More soon.<p> 


	7. Seeing Bill

Bill couldn't sleep. He was being haunted by the image of Eric on top of his naked daughter. He understood as a vampire she was no child anymore however, the idea of someone doing that to her is something that he could not accept. Why did it have to be Eric? Of all the vampires in Louisiana she went with him. The idea of Eric having _relations_ Bill's own child was enough to make him sick with grief.

He tried to forget this horrendous situation by focusing just on Mena. With any thoughts of her he had found that a strong paternal protectiveness would take over. He thought of her big soft eyes, her beautiful smile and magical laugh he so loved hearing. He wished that he had been around in her human years; he would have loved to see her grow up, he would prevent any loss of innocence and would protect her from all harm the world might offer. A blood tear ran down his face as he thought of precious time he had lost, he would not lose it again.

Bill had not been up for long before there was a delicate knock at the door. He sped towards it, ripping it open to see Mena standing there in all her beauty. When he got closer to her she smiled sweetly and apologetically at him. He returned that same small smile. He was going to speak but he was interrupted by her.

"Look, I'm so sorry for what you had to see tonight. I can't imagine it was something you were expecting. I wish I could have been more helpful but, well it wasn't something I was expecting either and Eric didn't exactly help the situation." She tried to cover the smile she had from the last statement.

"You should not feel bad; I know that your actions had no ill intent towards me and too should apologise for how I reacted in the situation." He believed all that he had said so far. "I do have to ask why you're with Eric. I mean surely you could find someone better, more gentle, less arrogant."

Her wide smile spread across her face as she giggled. "You really dislike him don't you?"

"It's not that I dislike him, he has his good moments and he has been at my side more than once. However I always hoped that Sarah would meet someone fitting, a proper good-hearted gentleman, and the moment I met you I wanted the same. I thought maybe you might meet a nice southern gentleman, a vampire with the right values and etiquette." He lovingly smiled and held his child's hand. "Someone who will give my angel the love she deserves."

Again she giggled sweetly. "Bill, I'm not really a southern girl anymore, I went out of my way in my youth to separate myself from that and I can tell you I'm definitely no angel."

"You can never stop being a southern girl, a tiny part will always remain, and the south it's a fighter." Bill enjoyed the rolling of her eyes and the tiny smile. "And regardless of anything you will always be my angel." He pulled Mena in close for a hug after a few seconds he laughed. "Is there any chance that my kind words have made you change your mind about our mutual friend?" She shook her head no.

"See southern girls, stubborn as anything."


End file.
